Yugioh! DE - Episode 014
Puzzles Synopsis The Freshmen class experiment with duel puzzles. '' Summary During a game of baseball, Clovis, Kyle, Marlon, and Cameron notice the chancellor hoisting in a large machine with the help from Kaiba Corp workers. Later that day in one of the classrooms, the chancellor appears over a large proector to inform the students that Duel Academy has been issued a Duel Simulator for students to use their Decks against a machine which has access to a virtual Deck. There are five level, ranked from 1 as the easiest and 5 as the hardest. The machine has access from ametaur to professional Decks from duelists across the globe, and is meant for the students to tests their Decks and practice dueling against different strategies though there is a time limit of 20 minutes per duel. The chancellor informs that the machine will be in place only for the week before the school's festival; however, the machine will be fully implemented next year with an entire building dedicated to the it, which they plan to host six simulators, and they will prove useful un testing students during exams. Right a small prototype is held in the cafeteria and is available to all students, first come, first serve. Some students are excited about the Duel Simulator, essentially being able to test their Decks against professionals. When most of his friends head to the simulator, Cameron expresses his lack of interest, as he believes his Deck is plenty powerful, and he must tend to the festival committee buisness, making sure the preparations for the dueling sectors are complete. Cameron calls Marlon and Lafayette to help him, but they dash off to the simulator. In the meantime, Marissa decides to help Cameron with what needs to be done. At the simlator, some students are already there. Raymond is shown to have tested the simulator and won at Level 5, expected from the top student. Several other duelists go at Level 5, but lose miserably. Clovis decides to duel the machine and challenges at Level 3, but he opens with a weak monster and hardly any support. He thinks about his Watt strategy, but the Duel Simulator revies Clovis' monster effects and takes control over it and uses it as a Synchro Summon with Clovis open for a direct attack. In the end, Clovis loses the duel. Lafayette decides to go next. He admits his level of dueling is not yet Level 5, so scales it back to Level 4, still a higher Level than Clovis. During the duel, Lafayette reveals his Deck is more than just Six Samurai monsters, as that would leave his vulnerable to defend against a duelist who knows the Six Samurai in and out.In addition, Lafayette outthinks the machine and remains two steps ahead, ultimately winning while keeping total control of the duel. In the meantime, Shy reveald to Cameron and Marissa that the committee members will be in Duel Monsters constumes, much to their angst. Featured Duels Clovis vs. Duel Simulator '''Turn 1: Clovis' Clovis sets one card. He Normal Summons "Wattlemur" in Defense Position (800/800). Turn 2: Duel Simulator Simulator activates "Mind Control", taking control of "Wattlemur" though it cannot attack or be tributed. Simulator Normal Summons "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" (1600/600). Simulator sends its two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Iron Chain Dragon" (2500/1300). "Iron Chain Dragon" attacks directly (Clovis 4000 > 2500). Simulator sets two cards. Turn 3: Clovis Clovis activates Continuous Trap: "Wattcannon", which inflicts 600 as damage once per turn when a Thunder-Type monster is summoned. Clovis activates "Wattreborn", reviving Wattlemur in Attack Position then adding "Wattpheasant" to his hand from his Deck. "Wattcannon" activates (Simulator 4000 > 3400). Clovis Normal Summons "Wattpheasant" (1000/800). "Wattpheasant" attacks directly with its effect; the Simulator activates "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 4: Duel Simulator "Iron Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wattpheasant" (Clovis 1500 > 0). Simulator wins. Lafayette vs. Duel Simulator Turn 1: Duel Simulator Simulator discards one card to Special Summon "The Tricky" (2000/1200). The discarded card was "Dandylion", thus Special Summoning two "Fluff Tokens" in Defense Position, which cannot be sacrificed yet. Simulator sets one card. Turn 2: Lafayette Lafayette draws and Normal Summon "Marauding Captain" (1200/600) and uses its effect to Special Summon another "Marauding Captain" from his hand in Attack Position. Simulator activates Continuous Trap: "Pixie Ring", preventing Lafayette from attacking the monster with the lowest ATK. Lafayette activates "Cross Attack", allowing one of his "Marauding Captains" to attack directly while the other does not attack. Lafayette equips one of his "Marauding Captains" with Lightning Blade, giving him 800 more ATK (1200 > 2000). The empowered "Marauding Captain" attacks directly (Simulator 4000 > 2000). Turn 3: Duel Simulator The simulator Normal Summons "Sword Master" (1200/0). He sends his four monsters to the Graveyard, destroying the two "Fluff Tokens" in the process, to Synchro Summon "Ally of Justice Decisive Armor" (3300/3300). Despite the powerful monster, the Duel Simulator cannot attack due to the "Marauding Captain" Attack Lock. Turn 4: Lafayette Lafayette sacrifices the weaker "Marauding Captain" to Normal Summon "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" (2100/800). He activates "Gift of the Martyr", sacrificing "Grandmaster" to increase "Marauding Captain’s" ATK by "Grandmaster’s" ATK until the End Phase (2000 > 4100); "Marauding Captain" attacks and destroys "Decisive Armor" (2000 > 1200). He sets one card. During the End Phase, "Marauding Captain’s" ATK returns to 2000. Turn 5: Duel Simulator Simulator activates "Tribute to the Doomed", discarding one card to destroy "Marauding Captain". Lafayette activates "Warrior’s Impact", forcing both players to take damage equal to "Marauding Captain’s" original ATK (Simulator 1200 > 0; Lafayette 4000 > 2800). Lafayette wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels